


A Healthy Working Relationship

by Polaroid_Memories



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of chocobros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memories/pseuds/Polaroid_Memories
Summary: It's the small things that matter, like sharing a cup of Ebony, or taking lunch together. And over time, well. Things start to build up.





	A Healthy Working Relationship

His eyelids felt heavy, he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and relieve the tension. He leaned back in his chair stretching out his arms slowly, a brief glance at his clock revealed that he should probably call it a night as it was already nearing eleven in the evening. The stack of work in his inbox told him otherwise. Coffee.

He rose from his desk, quickly locking his computer before heading out of his office towards the mess hall. With any luck there’d still be some cans of Ebony in the vending machine.

He walked briskly through the calm and quiet hallways of the Citadel, passing the occasional glaive or guard on duty that night, and making sure to acknowledge them with a quick wave. As he approached the mess hall door he noticed someone was already by the vending machine, pushing the door open he headed closer, revealing the person to be Marshal Cor Leonis.     
  
Cor had typed his number into the machine and proceeded to look up meeting Ignis’s gaze.   
“Good evening.”    
  
“Evening Marshal, you’re here fairly late tonight,” Ignis responded politely.    
  
“Could say the same for you-” the vending machine emitted a thud as the item dispensed. Cor reached down and retrieved it, Ignis watched curiously, wondering what kind of drink the Immortal preferred, the information was sure to impress his friends.    
  
Ebony.   
  
“- We’ve got a few ‘glaives off with injury so I’m covering walk arounds tonight.”    
  
“I see, I do hope that wasn’t the last can,” Ignis said.   
  
Cor looked from his can to the machine and then back to Ignis. “It was… Here,” he handed the can over to Ignis.   
  
“Oh! Thank you,” he didn’t expect Cor’s offer, he would’ve liked to think he would’ve been more gracious and insisted that Cor keep it, but he knew he had a few more hours of work ahead of him.    
  
Cor turned back to the machine, looking at the selection he sighed. Upon a quick glance Ignis could see why.   
  
“I’m willing to share,” Ignis posited.    
  
Cor looked to him, and nodded. He picked up a couple of plastic cups from the water cooler nearby and took up a seat at the closest table. Ignis took the seat opposite, cracking the can open and leaning across to decant them evenly into the cups provided.    
  
“Thanks,” Cor said simply before taking a gulp of the cold coffee, he let out a small pleased sigh.    
  
Ignis couldn’t help but smile against his cup before sipping at it slowly. It was interesting to see another side to the Marshal, normally when they met it was in the context of meetings, drills and sparring practice. Ignis found himself enjoying the mutual silence between them. Cor wasn’t a very outspoken man, but his presence was somehow very comforting.    
  


* * *

Ignis found himself clock watching, he was in for another late night of reading statistics and writing up reports. As the time got closer to eleven again he found himself getting somewhat restless, he decided to pull himself away from his work and head to the mess hall as he had yesterday.   
  
He wasn’t ready to admit it to himself properly, but he was hoping he’d find the Marshal there again.    
  
He was pleased to find his assessment was correct.    
  


* * *

He heard a knock at his office door that snapped his concentration, he’d been so enveloped in his work that he hadn’t noticed the time tonight. He looked up, feeling irritated that someone had broken his flow, but that feeling faded when he saw Cor standing in the doorway holding a couple of cans of Ebony.   
  
He smiled, then made a show of glancing over at the clock on his office wall. “I suppose I lost track of time.”  
  
“If I hadn’t come would you have taken a break at all?” He asked surreptitiously.   
  
“Perhaps not, it’s rather a good job you did come by,” Ignis stood, slowly stretching out his limbs before walking over to join Cor at the door.   
  
“Want to take a walk with me?” Cor said passing him the can.  
  
“Yes, that would be quite pleasant actually,” Ignis replied warmly.  
  
They walked together, silent, but comfortable.   
  
Ignis had been observing how Cor scoped out the patrol route and diligently checked over every area of importance as they walked by, but found that after a while his focus had slipped from simply watching the man do his job. He started to get lost admiring Cor’s sharp features and solemn expression, until Cor looked back at him.   
  
Aware that he’d been caught staring he wanted to look away, but couldn’t bring himself to. Cor didn’t say a word, he just smiled. Softly.    
  


* * *

They'd made it something of a habit of taking breaks together whilst they were working late, however this week Cor was away on a mission. Ignis felt strange. And lonely. It was peculiar.    
  
He’d even made a point to visit Noctis whilst Prompto and Gladiolus were there, they ate and watched films together, however he still felt a pervasive sense of loneliness.    
  


* * *

Ignis tried to convince himself that he didn’t need to greet Cor upon his return, he didn’t. That it was fine. He could just tidy up his desk and go home for the evening and it would be fine. However, instead of making his way back to his rooms his feet carried him towards the car park.   
  
He knew what time Cor would be arriving because he’d checked the schedule. A lot. Almost obsessively. This kind of behaviour frightened him, but he couldn’t stop himself engaging in it. He had to confess it to himself, at least. He’d become too attached.   
  
He wasn’t exactly sure how he would greet Cor. It was probably unusual enough that he would even be there. It was too late now, he’d committed to it.    
  
He pushed open the door and walked through into the underground car park. He stood, by the doorway almost paralyzed as he watched Cor’s car pull up into a nearby space. He could see some kind of expression on Cor’s face through the windscreen, but he couldn’t quite make it out.  
  
The Marshal exited the car and walked over, stopping just in front of Ignis, standing maybe a little too close. Neither of them spoke for a while.  
  
“You didn’t have to meet me,” Cor finally said.  
  
“I wanted to,” Ignis stated firmly.  
  
“Is that so?” Cor was smiling, with a soft look. His expression was delightful, a far cry away from his normal hardened appearance.  
  
Ignis breathed steadily, his head was swimming. He didn’t know what to say, or rather he had an inkling but couldn’t find the correct words. Something he normally excelled at. He opened his mouth to try but nothing came out.  
  
Cor spoke again, “I’ve missed you.”  
  
Ignis nodded, still not able to think of anything insightful or tactful to say in response so he settled with a cliché, “I’ve missed you too.”  
  


* * *

They were getting closer, there was no denying it. They never spoke about it directly, but they began to meet up more and more, spending lunch breaks together and bringing each other coffee. Ignis always looked forward to seeing Cor, even if just for a short while, his company was energising.    
  


* * *

They’d decided to take their lunch in the Citadel gardens, they located a secluded bench surrounded by some beautiful rose bushes. Pleased with the relative privacy of the location they sat down.    
  
The bench was cramped, which caused their arms to press together whilst they were sitting.    
  
Though Ignis didn’t mind at all, the contact felt good.    
  
They sat together and ate, occasionally Ignis would offer Cor a small sample of his lunch. And Cor would graciously accept, complementing Ignis’s cooking, even going as far to mention the complexity of flavours. Ignis found himself flattered, he took pride in his cooking of course, but he never had this thoughtful of a reaction before. He soaked in the moment, hoping to commit the warm feelings he was experiencing to memory.

* * *

Cor had been called out on a mission again, Ignis wasn’t prepared for it. He was beside himself. He threw himself harder into his work trying to fill the void with something, and he’d been extremely productive.

At the expense of his sleeping pattern.    
  
It hasn't helped though, as he still felt empty, and after a three long days of working flat out his productivity dipped. His friends had kindly expressed concern, positing that he needed to slow down for the sake of his health. But he couldn’t.   
  
He couldn’t relax.    
  
Each passing day added to the coil of anxieties in his chest.   
  


* * *

Cor’s return was close now, the schedule revealed. In just four hours he’d be back   
  
He daydreamed how he’d meet Cor in the car park again as he had done before, except instead of stopping frozen before him, he would, run over and-   
  
He shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts. Forcing his concentration back to his computer screen he continued to work.     
  
At some point his eyes slipped shut. At some point he must have fallen asleep.  
  
He awoke disoriented, to the sound of his own name being called out to him, in a familiar gravel filled voice. Though it was deep and husky it was laced with concern, his eyes flicked open.    
  
“Cor?”    
  
“Looks like you’ve been sleeping on the job,” Cor smiled suppressing laughter.    
  
Ignis looked around him, he found that he’d leant back in his office chair and slowly slipped down into an awkward slouch. His knees pressed against the backboard of his desk were the only thing that had stopped him from completely slipping off his chair.   
  
He sat up in a hurry straightening out this now crumpled dress shirt.    
  
“I must admit, I’m rather embarrassed,” Ignis stated, “It is rather unlike me to nod off like this.”   
  
“Well, I won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried about your rep,” Cor was still smiling, it was captivating.    
  
“I’m glad you’ve returned,” Ignis could feel himself blushing as he said this, wishing he could say more. He felt as if there was some heavy obstacle in his throat that wouldn’t let the words out, words he so desperately wanted to say.    
  
“I’m glad you’re here, I thought maybe, you’d already left…” Cor trailed off, looking pensive.   
  
“It was my intention to come and meet you in the parking bay, however it seems my body had other plans,” he answered, still holding back, blush still burning his cheeks against his wishes.    
  
“Just how hard have you been working?” Cor’s smile dropped as he said this, his face becoming stern.   
  
Ignis looked away, he couldn’t answer, he already knew he’d be reprimanded. He found himself staring down at his feet with embarrassment. He tried to formulate something to say, but instead found himself focussing on the way the ceiling lights reflected off of the surface of his highly polished shoes.    
  
The feeling of a warm calloused hand sliding against his cheek surprised him, he looked up at Cor whose expression had softened again. Instead of pushing the hand away like he felt he should, he leant into it. He brought his own hand up over the top of Cor’s and held onto it, almost as if he was trying to confirm this was happening.    
The direct eye contact was intense, Ignis could feel his skin heat up, his cheek tingling underneath the hand.    
  
“You shouldn’t push yourself Ignis, your commitment is admirable, but you need to slow down otherwise, you’ll burn out,” Cor said this slowly and softly, he really did care.    
  
If it was any of his friends, he’d have protested. Assured them he was fine, that he wanted to work. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do the same with Cor.   
  
“I know,” Ignis replied, he let his eyes close and nuzzled his face against Cor’s hand, relishing the prolonged contact.  
  
He suddenly become anxious that he might be acting inappropriately, he was willing to blame it on his fatigue from working such long hours. That was, until he opened his eyes again. Cor was blushing too, his cheeks glowing ever so slightly. They locked eyes, it felt dangerous. He could hear his own pulse in his ears as it sped up. He felt frozen, his fingers were itching to move, reach forward, and pull Cor closer. He couldn’t.   
  
He didn’t have to.  
  
Cor leant down, pressing his rough chapped lips softly into his own. Cor’s free hand tucking neatly around Ignis's waist. Ignis stopped fighting his urges, his hands shooting up to interlace behind Cor’s head. Making it clear that he wanted this, he used the leverage to deepen this kiss. He became hungry for it, allowing his mouth to part open slightly.   
  
Cor accepted the invitation, swiping his tongue frantically against Ignis’s, who moaned involuntarily. His whole body on fire, burning with desire. Desire that this kiss wouldn’t ever end, and at the same time, desire for even more. Desire that Cor would explore every part of his body.  
  
Cor broke the kiss and with it Ignis’s train of thought.  
  
They were both panting heavily.   
  
Ignis became acutely aware of their surroundings, frantically looking over to his office door. Relieved to find that Cor had closed it behind him when he had come in earlier.   
  
He looked back at Cor, they stared at each other, the silence between them indicated that maybe they should be talking about what just happened.   
  
The both tried to talk at the same moment, drowning out each other's word. They then both laughed, breaking the tension between them.   
  
Cor gestured to Ignis to start.   
  
“Welcome back,” was all he managed.  
  
“Thank you,” Cor replied grinning.   
  
Grinning. Such a rare sight that Ignis almost couldn’t believe it.  
  
“I… I’m not entirely sure how we’re supposed to navigate this,” Ignis confessed.   
  
“I suppose that depends on what you want, I felt I might have been acting out of turn but, clearly not,” Cor replied, with that grin still plastered across his face.  
  
Ignis thought about this, he had been imagining some kind of close relationship with Cor for a while but, he had been trying so hard to ignore his feelings. Trying and failing. 

He briefly entertained the idea of a fling, but dismissed it immediately. He wanted something more than that. Maybe something that would last. He finally spoke.   
  
“If you were open to it, ideally I would like something exclusive,” Ignis picked his words carefully trying his best not to sound pushy. He watched Cor’s face, trying to gauge the reaction.   
  
He nodded and replied, “I would like that.”   
  
“Personally I would prefer not to engage in any public displays of affection,”  Ignis cautioned Cor, thinking it best to let his preference be known before it caused any issues, it had done in the past, and caused friction.    
  
“That’s fine, anything else?”   
  
“Anything else I think, we’ll figure it out along the way,” Ignis answered cheerfully.   
  
“I have a question, does this office count as a public space?” Cor asked, his tone was slightly mischievous.   
  
Ignis felt his blush return hard, he was sure he that his face was completely scarlet. 

Cor laughed softly, it sounded warm and oddly reassuring. “Sorry, I couldn't help teasing you. I will never do anything that makes you feel.uncomfortable. I like you too much to jeopardise our relationship.”

How was he so perfect?

“I'm, lost for words,” Ignis managed.

“We don't have to talk then,” Cor replied simply.

Ignis nodded.  
  
In the silence Ignis finished off his work, as Cor lounged on the office sofa.  
  
The atmosphere in the room was warm, all of the anxieties and doubts that Ignis had accumulated over past few days melted away, he felt at peace, and hopeful that there would be many more evenings like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Toot toot! All aboard the SS Self Indulgence! 
> 
> I really, really enjoyed writing this piece. It filled a need I didn't even know that I had :0  
> I hope it is enjoyed~
> 
> As always you can find me over on Tumblr where i screech about ffxv! https://its-polaroid-memories.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> <>


End file.
